


His Darkest Times

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Escape, Blood, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Gags, I might change the tags at some point idk where this is going yet, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Pain, Piss, Probably Figging At Some Point, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Virgin Lance (Voltron), Vomiting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wanted a good night. He just wanted to go out and get drunk and have fun. Forget the struggles of his normal, everyday life. But he didn't want THIS. This was the worst night of his life and he's never wanted to die more than he does now.Author note: I'm going to leave this unfinished and I'm going to orphan it. I'm just no longer in the bad place that I was in when I started this. It was going to end with Lance committing su*c*de to finally get away, but yall are free to imagine the ending however you want. Thanks for reading.





	1. The Worst Night of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make it clear that this is my word-vomit-y coping mechanism for some dark fucked up emotions that I've been dealing with lately so uhhhh yeah I hope if yall read this then you like it if not pls just don't comment anything bc I can't deal with more shit rn

Lance had started out the night with the intention to go home with someone. He knew that he wanted to go out and have fun and not give any fucks. And the moment he set his sights on Shiro, he _ knew _ that this walking sex god was who he wanted to sleep with that night. He'd never done shit like this before -- he'd never even had sex. He was only 17, after all. But with such a large family, a controlling boyfriend that he was having issues with, and his overbearing friends, he just wanted to have a night where he felt in control. For _ once _, he wanted to do this for himself. Lance spent the night flirting and drinking and dancing up on him and overall just having a good time. What he _ wasn't _ expecting, however, was the fact that he got too drunk too fast and he ended up blacking out just a few hours into the night. 

When he woke up, the air was frigid on his skin and he couldn’t really move. He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe, and he was groggy. Lance tried to shift a little bit and he started to panic when he realized that his wrists were tied above him. His arms were sore and his head was pounding hard. Lance was scared and confused and he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly naked and tied up. The last thing he remembered was…. A drink...? Shiro bought him a drink, right…? 

“What the hell…?” he mumbled quietly to himself. Even the sound of his own voice was grating and it made his head spin. He tugged at the ropes again before giving up and leaning his head to the side. He was just _ tired _ . Too tired to be embarrassed -- or to even _ care _ \-- that he had been stripped completely naked. Lance was on the precipice of sleep again when he heard a door creak and smooth voice come from the other side of the room.

“Are you awake yet, beautiful? You’ve been sleeping for a good long while. I was hoping to play with you while you’re aware of it-” the voice purred, and there were a few footsteps moving closer and he felt a weight lean on the mattress near where his feet were. Lance peeked an eye open and squinted slightly when he saw that it was Shiro, with a cruel grin on his face. He looked so different from the sweet, friendly, flirty man that he’d met in the club earlier. 

“I… don’t understand…. What am I doing here..? Where am I…? I want to go home…” he murmured quietly before groaning and closing his eyes, leaning his head backwards and trying to stop the constant aching throb in his head. Everything was disorienting, but since the last thing he remembered was Shiro buying him a drink, and he woke up like this, he really only had one idea of what might’ve happened. “What the hell…? Did- did you put something in my drink…? Why would you-”

“Well aren’t you perceptive, sweetheart-” Shiro interrupted in a mocking, almost-mean tone. “I bought you a drink and now you’re tied up, laying naked in my bed. What the fuck do you _ think _ happened?” he snapped, leaning forward so their faces were closer together. “Just stop fucking talking, okay? I didn’t go through all the effort to get you here just because of your shitty sense of humor or your sub-par detective skills. I don’t want to have to gag you — since I’ve been imagining what kind of pretty sounds come out of you when you’re getting fucked and used and tortured — but I won’t hesitate to shut you up if I have to,” he snarled, sliding a hand up Lance’s side and up to where he could wrap his fingers around his throat; hard enough to be threatening, yet light enough to keep him un-injured. For the moment, at least. 

As Shiro spoke, the sudden gravity of this situation hit Lance and he felt completely paralyzed with fear. The feeling of the larger man’s hand on his neck woke him right up and despite the fact that his headache was awful, his eyes grew wide and watery and he tried to glance around to survey his surroundings. There was Shiro, of course, who’s eyes looked dark and scary. The bedroom was mostly empty, save for the bed, a dark wardrobe to the left, and a small nightstand to his right, just out of reach of the bed. The entire room was dimly lit, and it was hard for Lance’s eyes to adjust, especially when he was more focused on the sheer terror of the fact that he was pretty sure he knew what Shiro was implying was about to happen. 

“I- Oh god- Sh-Shiro you don’t- You don’t have to do th-”

Lance’s words were cut off with a yelp as Shiro slapped him hard across the face, most likely leaving a mark. 

“I thought I told you to shut up. Begging me to not do anything and telling me that I don’t have to do this? Really, Lance, how much more pathetic can you possibly get? I don’t have to do this, no. But I want to, and that’s why you’re here. You can’t tell me this isn’t along the lines of what you wanted. You were feeling me up and rubbing your little ass against me all night. It’s kind of obvious that you want me, you fucking slut. So don’t protest,” he said in a calm tone that indicated a cold rage. As he spoke, Shiro ran his hand across Lance’s chest and stomach, just feeling the boy’s soft skin and thinking about all the things he could do to him.


	2. It Gets Worse

Without another word, Shiro stood up and moved to the wardrobe, opening it and rifling through it, leaving Lance alone on the bed and allowing him a moment to try and wiggle out of his bonds, unsuccessfully of course. A broken sob escaped him and he tried to squeeze his eyes shut and bury his head in his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look and see what was going to happen. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this. He wanted to have fun tonight, and here he was, about to get raped. He wanted to throw up. 

When Shiro came back to the bed, he was holding some lube, a small, painful looking whip, and some rope. He set those on the end of the bed before he moved to dig around in the nightstand, shuffling around and eventually bringing out some nipple clamps -- that were attached to each other with chain -- that he promptly put onto Lance’s sensitive nubs, making the smaller boy whimper and try to jerk away, which only made the feeling worse. Shiro huffed a laugh and smirked with a small eye roll.

“If  _ that _ bothered you, you’re in for a rough time, beautiful,” he muttered under his breath, moving over and grabbing the ropes from the end of the bed. Shiro grabbed one of Lance’s ankles and he started to tie one end of the rope to it before tying the other end to the headboard, eventually doing the same to his other ankle. At this point, Lance was in an uncomfortable position where he was almost folded in half; his entire ass was on display and his limp cock was laying against his stomach. Shiro grabbed the whip and lightly dragged it against Lance’s thighs and ass before harshly bringing it down onto his skin, causing him to scream and leaving red welts on his caramel skin. Shiro brought it down against him a few more times, and on occasion, the edge of the whip’s sharp leather would come down against Lance’s taint or his balls, and it only made Lance scream louder. By this point, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn’t breathe because of how hard he was crying and screaming. Every hit burned harder than the last and he couldn’t help but think that if he hadn’t gone out tonight, that this wouldn’t be happening to him. That this was somehow his fault. 

Lance didn’t know how much longer the whipping went on, but he could’ve sworn that he was bleeding by this point. His ass was smarting so badly that he didn’t even process that Shiro stopped whipping him until he felt cold lube being poured over his throbbing hole, causing him to cry harder. He thought that getting whipped was bad enough, and if Shiro wasn’t going to stop at that, then this could only get worse. 

The lube stung on already-abused ass and Lance whimpered, thrashing around and trying to pull against the restraints, which only burned against his sore wrists and ankles. 

“Pl-Please! Please no! I-I can’t! You can’t! Please! I- I have a little bit of money! If you let me go, I’ll pay you-! And- and I won’t press any charges! Please! Please, Sh-Shiro I’m  _ begging _ you,  _ please _ !” he sobbed out, his asshole clenching as he tried to keep Shiro from touching him anywhere else. It was bad enough that he’d whipped him and he was in so much pain, he couldn’t handle anything more than what had already happened. 

Shiro just smirked and ignored him completely, rubbing a finger over the boy’s hole and not hesitating to push into him. He fingered him for a few minutes, adding a few digits, and enjoying the pained, agonized screaming from Lance, but mostly just to make sure he was loose enough to take a cock. This went on for a little longer than he felt was needed, but it was fun, so he dragged it out. Shiro eventually pulled his fingers out of Lance and wiped them off on the boy’s legs, just as an added way of making him feel dirty and disgusting, before he shifted off the bed and undid his pants, pulling his aching cock out of his boxers and giving it a few strokes, making sure that Lance could see what he’d be getting. It was clear that Lance was more than terrified, with his red, puffy eyes and the look of disgust on his face as he cried harder and harder. Lance knew that he wasn’t getting out of this. 

Shiro climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Lance’s thighs, pushing the tip of his cock against his hole and rolling his hips, to put pressure against him, but not to slide into him. Not quite yet. He was thoroughly enjoying the doe-eyed fear on Lance’s features. 

“Have you ever done this before, baby?” he cooed, looking down at him with a deep, piercing gaze and a smirk. Lance’s only reply was looking to the side and shaking his head. “Look at me, Lance-” he warned, reaching up and grabbing Lance’s face, forcing him to look up. And instead of doing as he was told, Lance just squeezed his eyes shut. He might be about to get raped and tortured and possibly killed by this man, but he didn’t have to do as he was told. He was going to get hut no matter what, and that was just about the last thing he could do to maintain whatever shreds of dignity he had left. 

“I fucking said  _ look _ at me!-” Shiro snapped, slapping Lance across the face and shoving his dick inside of him roughly. The air escaped the smaller boy’s lungs as he held his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. And for the second time that night, the world went black.


	3. So Much Worse

When Lance woke up again, everything hurt. His head, his arms, his wrists, his ankles, his thighs, and most of all, his ass. He felt filthy, but at least Shiro wasn’t in the room at the moment. He shifted around in the bed, every move he made reminding him how sore he was. It seemed that Shiro had untied his limbs, thank fucking god, but he could feel something tight around his throat, and when he tried to pull away, he gagged at the feeling of the collar that had been leashed to the headboard. It was better than his legs and arms being tied though. Lance looked down at his body and his heart ached at he looked at himself. He had ligature marks on his wrists and ankles and he had dried cum everywhere. It seemed that sometime after he blacked out, that Shiro had jerked off over his body and didn’t bother to clean him up afterward. Lance whimpered and leaned his head back down on the pillow, trying to turn onto his side and get semi-comfortable. And that was when he felt that there was something that had been shoved into his ass. He didn’t know what it was, and it wasn’t comfortable, but he knew that taking it out would be a bad idea. He wasn’t even sure if he  _ could _ take it out by himself in the state he was in right now, and there was no doubt in his mind that Shiro would hurt him more if he took whatever that was out of him, so he just left it there.

Lance wasn’t entirely sure how long he laid there. He didn’t feel the tears sliding out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He just felt numb. Numb and cold and gross. He wanted to go home. He wanted to shower. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again. 

Once he’d finally calmed down slightly, he turned onto his other side and was horrified to see that at some point, Shiro had slipped into the room and had been watching him for who knows how long. 

“What the hell do you want with me…” Lance whispered, looking down at the floor so that he didn’t have to look at Shiro any more than he already had to. His voice hollow and scratchy and sore from all the screaming and crying he’d been doing. “You already got what you wanted, right..? Please just let me go…” he said with a little sniffle. He couldn’t seem to stop crying and he hated how it made him feel, but he had slim hopes that Shiro might pity him and let him go. It was worth a try, right? 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, unamused at Lance’s forlorn, miserable state of affairs and rolled his eyes before speaking. “I’m not finished with you, Lance. Not even close. And besides, even if I  _ was _ finished playing with you, you wouldn’t be getting out of here alive. I wouldn’t want you to get the police involved in our fun, now would we? Then it’d all be ruined, and you’d spend the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself. No, I think we’re going to keep having fun together until I get bored of you. And I’m thinking that it’ll be awhile before I dump in a river or some shit like that. So you get to stay here with me for a while. And you should hope that I don’t get bored of you quickly,” he finished in a bored tone as he stepped over towards him. Almost as if he didn’t just threaten him. 

Lance’s throat was tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe when Shiro finished talking. He curled his limbs up, trying to cover himself as best as he could, despite knowing that Shiro had already seen every inch of him and it was useless. Shiro huffed and grabbed Lance’s wrist, yanking it away from his body and exposing his spunk-covered torso, raking his eyes over him and smiling to himself as he admired his work. 

“Listen to me, and listen to me carefully, Lance. I’m going to unchain the leash from the headboard and take you to the shower. You are to crawl there on your hands and knees and you are going to cooperate with me, or else you will end up feeling even worse than you feel right now. And I expect you to be grateful I am even allowing you to clean yourself. Personally, I enjoy seeing you cum-covered and dirty, but I figure that you might be more cooperative with me if you’re clean.” Shiro spoke in a firm, commanding voice as he reached up to undo the leash like he said he would. 

Lance looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded eagerly. Even though Shiro scared the shit out of him, a shower sounded amazing right now, and he figured that this would help him figure out a way to get out of here. “Yes! Yes, I will! I will- thank you- Thank you so much, Shiro-” he babbled out, shifting off the bed and trying to take a step, but pain instantly spread from his ass, shooting up his spine and down his thighs and making him fall to the ground with a grunt and a whimper of pain. 

Shiro was holding tightly to the leash and he couldn’t help but snicker when he saw Lance fall so ungracefully. _ "That. _ Is why I told you to crawl. And one more thing, Lance. You don’t get to call me by my name. You refer to me as ‘Master’ from now on, do you understand me?” It was just a few simple words and he lightly kicked his foot against Lance’s still-raw ass to get the point across. Lance tried to jerk away instinctively but he stopped himself, not wanting any more pain or punishment from Shiro. He knew he had to say something, but the words felt like hot bile as he tried to get them out of his mouth. They finally came out in a humiliated whisper as he began to slowly crawl forward, going where Shiro was leading him.

“Yes, Master…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment, bookmark, subscribe, anything <3 I know this kind of content isn't for everyone so thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Lance allowed himself to be led — like an obedient housepet — and he crawled slowly to the bathroom, wincing with each movement. When they got to the bathroom, Lance turned his head and looked back at Shiro, waiting for the order to get into the tub. He was quickly learning that he shouldn’t do anything without being told, but  _ God _ he really just wanted to get clean already. 

Shiro smiled and leaned down, gently petting Lance’s messy hair for a moment. “Good boy. You’re learning quickly aren’t you,” he cooed, lightly dragging a hand down his back and to the curve of his ass. “Do you want me to take that nasty plug out of your pretty ass before your bath?” he asked, lightly running his hand over Lance’s sore, whipped skin and making him wince. “If you do, I expect you to beg me for it.”

Lance clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath as he nodded. He desperately wanted it out of him, but even the idea of begging made him feel sick inside. He had to do what he had to do though. “I… Yes…. Please. Shiro- Fuck- I mean-” he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed. “Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Master… Please take it out of me-” he finished, though he fully expected that his attempt at begging wouldn’t be enough. So you can imagine his surprise when Shiro’s hand moved to his tight asshole and grabbed the plug, carefully working it out of him and eliciting a small whimper out of the boy’s mouth. 

Once the plug had been pulled out of him and set to the side, cum had slowly started to drip out of his ass and down his thighs. Shiro lightly smacked his ass, causing another whimper. “I’ll expect you to do better for me next time, but for your first try, that was acceptable,” Shiro said, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. It was a gentle gesture, but one that somehow made Lance feel infinitely worse. 

“Thank you, Master,” Lance whispered to the floor, his fists clenched. “Can… Can I get in the bath now…? Please…?” 

Shiro looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and patted his ass again as he shook his head. “I’ll let you do that soon, beautiful. I want you to do something for me first though. Sit up and open that pretty mouth of yours for me,” he commended, setting the leash down on the ground and stepping on it to make sure that Lance wouldn’t try to go anywhere.

That obedient part of Lance broke immediately. He’d been raped already and it was going to be worse if he had to willingly open his mouth and  _ allow _ Shiro to take his mouth too.

“No! No, no, no, no, no,  _ please _ ! Please, I’m begging you,  _ don’t _ ! Don’t do this to me, please!-” he cried out, shaking his head and trying to pull away, clapping his hands over his mouth so Shiro couldn’t face-fuck him like Lance assumed was going to happen. It was bad enough that his ass was already whipped and fucked, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to function if his mouth was used too, especially so soon after. 

Shiro’s nice facade dropped immediately. He glowered at him and he didn’t hesitate to angrily kick Lance in the stomach. “I told you to open your fucking mouth, slut. Either do it, or I’ll go get a ring gag so your mouth is constantly open. That might be better for both of us, because then you wouldn’t be able to run that stupid mouth of yours-” he snapped, crouching down to grab a handful of the boy’s hair. “Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth.”

Lance shook his head and clenched his jaw, despite the fact that the abuse hurt him and he desperately wanted to cry out in pain. He wouldn’t let Shiro take this from him if he could prevent it. That pissed Shiro off beyond belief and he took a deep breath, turning away as if he was going to leave the room, but instead of actually following through with leaving, he turned back around and threw a punch right in Lance’s face and knocking him to the ground. The boy’s mouth definitely opened then, in a shocked shout of pain. His shaky hands moved from covering his mouth, to lightly touching his throbbing cheekbone, where Shiro’s fist had connected. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d have a black eye.

Lance was still laying on the ground, curled up, and trying (though, failing) to keep himself from sobbing any more than he already had. It was clear that Shiro got pissed off whenever Lance cried, but he still couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

“I- I’m sorry, Master!-” the boy wept as he attempted to subtly scoot himself away from Shiro. “I’ll- I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll do what you wanted me to!-” he cried, wiping his eyes and hesitating for a moment before looking up at Shiro and opening his mouth slightly in a half-assed attempt to please his kidnapper. When Shiro saw Lance’s mouth open, he stared at him for a moment, seething at him as he undid his pants and tugged his half-hard cock out of his boxers. 

“Suck me off or I’ll cut out your tongue-” he said flatly, grabbing Lance’s hair with one hand and continuing to touch himself with the other. Lance paled at the threat and he instantly opened his mouth more, leaning forward to accept Shiro’s cock in his mouth. He’d given a blowjob before, but he didn’t really like it then, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to enjoy it now. But it was better than getting his tongue cut out. Even though he didn’t know if Shiro would stoop that low, he had no doubt in his mind that Shiro was serious. So he kitten licked at the larger man’s length a few times before wrapping his lips around him and slowly bobbing his head back and forth so he could please his Master (kidnapper) according to his expectations. 

Lance had control over his movements for a mere few seconds before Shiro tightened his grip in the boy’s hair and thrust his hips forward, to the point that Lance could feel him in his throat. He gagged, unintentionally, and he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t end up throwing up on his dick. 

The poor, abused boy wasn’t sure how long it took for Shiro to cum, since he was trying to focus on anything other than the fact that he had a cock shoved down his throat, but when Shiro finally finished, Lance gagged at the salty taste of his semen that spread across his tongue and down his throat. Shiro pulled his cock out of him and jerked the rest of his cum onto Lance’s face, leaving him coughing and choking and trying not to throw up at the same time that he tried to keep cum from getting into his eyes. He eventually slumped, hoping to god that he could just take a bath already. By the time that he’d opened his eyes and mouth to look up and try to speak, Shiro had started to let out a slow, steady stream of piss, coating Lance’s face and hair and chest in the warm, acrid urine. It dripped down Lance’s naked body and he spluttered in shock and disgust as it got into his mouth and all over the rest of him. He thought he couldn’t feel more disgusting, and as it turns out, he just kept finding out how wrong he truly was. 

Shiro finished pissing on Lance and put himself back into his pants before he squatted down and glared at him. “Next time I tell you to open your fucking mouth, you do as I say. I wouldn’t have to punish you like this if you’d just done what I said in the first place. Do you understand me, you disgusting whore?” he purred, in a calm, even tone, as if he hadn’t just used Lance in the way he had. “All I need is to hear you agree, and then I’ll let you take a bath-”

“I will… I will, I’m sorry, Master… I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t expecting that, I’m sorry… I’ll suck you off whenever you ask me to. I’ll be good. I promise, I’ll be good-” he whispered, his head hung low in shame and humiliation. 

“There’s my good boy. Now stand up. Let’s get you clean. I can’t have you getting piss all over my apartment, now can I?” Shiro hummed, his sweet facade back again.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro spent the next little while cleaning. He considered making Lance lick up the mess, but he chose to give him a break today. He started a shower up for Lance so he could get clean while he wiped up the floor and disinfected it. Lance kept his back turned to Shiro as he showered. He never thought he’d enjoy a shower so much. It was like the feeling of when you come back from camp and take a shower for the first time in a week, but it was  _ so much better. _ He let tears slide down down his cheeks silently as he washed his hair and cleaned the piss and cum off of himself. Lance wanted to scrub the first few layers of skin off of himself, but he couldn’t exactly do that effectively, so he just did what he could. 

The struggle came when he had to clean his sore hole and his thighs. He couldn’t seem to reach himself to get clean fully, and when he came to the realization that he was going to have to ask for help, he leaned his head against the shower wall, wanting to die even more.

“I… Master, I need help… Please… I- I can’t reach myself...” he said, in an almost whisper, tears and shower water blending in as they poured down his face. He just wanted to get the cum off of himself so that he wouldn’t have to feel the sticky, drying seed against him every time he moved his hips. 

When Shiro heard Lance plead for him, he smirked and stepped towards him, gently touching his back. “Come out of the shower. We’ll start a bath for you and I can help you clean up your pretty little hole. I’ll even let you drink some water and use the toilet before we clean the rest of you up. Does that sound good, baby?” he cooed, leaning forward and scooping Lance into his arms, pulling him out of the shower and letting him stand on the bathmat as he fixed the bath up for him. The gestures were almost gentle and caring, but Lance knew that this was all a facade. How could it not be, after what had happened just mere minutes ago? He got  _ pissed on _ for fuck’s sake. 

Lance made a little agreeable sound, but he didn’t say anything, just standing there with his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep himself covered. Shiro got the bathwater running and moved over to the sink, grabbing a small disposable cup from the nearby cabinet and filling it with some cold tap water to give to Lance. “There you go. You can sit down on the toilet, and do your business. I’ll give you more water and some food after you’re finished bathing.” 

“Thank you, Master,” he said with a grateful voice. He never thought he’d be so excited to be promised food and water, but he was absolutely elated at the idea. Though, there was something else he wanted even more. “Would you be willing to let me have some clothes, too..? Please, Master?” he asked softly, afraid of what Shiro might do if he got mad at the request, but hoping that it was worth a try. 

“I’ll consider it, pet,” Shiro replied in a tone that made Lance feel like he wouldn’t actually do so. But he supposed that would be better than a flat-out no, right? And it was better than him getting angry about it. He would be happy with anything, honestly. Even just a blanket to keep himself covered and to feel less exposed would be appreciated. His thoughts were interrupted by Shiro speaking to him. 

“If you’re not going to take a piss, then finish your water and get in the bath already,” he ordered, moving to sit on the edge of the tub so he could look at him. Lance’s face flushed with humiliation and he downed the rest of his water before he looked down at the ground, refusing to look at Shiro at he used the toilet. When he was done, he got up, flushed, washed his hands and limped back over to the bathtub, looking at Shiro as a silent ask for permission before he stepped into the water. 

The water was way too hot compared to what Lance was used to, but he supposed he couldn’t really complain. If his kidnapper was letting him bathe, he sure as hell wouldn’t protest; especially not after being covered in jizz and piss for who knows how long. He slid his body into the scalding water and immediately winced. Not only was the heat uncomfortable to the degree that it was painful on his skin, but that feeling was even worse on his ass, where he’d been whipped and fucked. It hurt so much that tears pinpricked at the corners of his eyes, and he just curled up against himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the side of the bathtub, hoping to relax and calm down a little bit, but that was too good to last. Shiro’s hand slid across his thigh and Lance’s eyes immediately shot open and he tried, to no avail, to scoot away. 

“Relax, pet. You asked for help cleaning up that slutty hole of yours. I’m just going to help you. Turn on your side, facing away from me, okay?” he cooed, still rubbing his hand all over Lance’s lower half and making him cringe. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you,” he replied hollowly, his voice strained slightly. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to  _ thank _ his captor for helping him clean dried cum from his hole, but he was slowly learning that Shiro’s ego constantly needed to be stroked or he would get angry and hurt him some more, so he turned onto his side and dealt with the feeling of Shiro touching him. 

Shiro’s idea of “helping to clean him up” was to finger him. Slowly and deeply. And it seemed like he enjoyed purposely brushing against the boy’s prostate and making him squirm and moan against his will. Being a curious teenage boy, Lance has fingered himself before, but it felt much different then than it did now. Shiro’s movements were long and deliberate and Lance could feel every single movement that was being made. As good as it felt physically, it made him want to throw up, but he stayed as quiet as he could, not wanting Shiro to get mad for him hating every moment of this. If Shiro kept it up this way, Lance knew he would cum untouched, and the thought made his stomach churn with disgust. What if Shiro got angry with him for that?

“Shi- Ah- Master, stop!- Please, if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” he panted out squirming in place and making little unintentional splashes in the bathwater as he moved. Shiro interrupted Lance’s protests with a firm thrust of his fingers into his prostate that Lance turn to jelly. 

“That was the point, pet. Now shut up and enjoy what I give you. You should be grateful that your Master is letting you enjoy yourself like this. You  _ are _ grateful, aren’t you?” he asked, stopping his fingers for a moment to allow Lance a chance to breathe and think and reply. 

“I am. I’m so grateful. Thank you, Master-” he panted out. The gratitude in the moment was real, but only because he was grateful that Shiro has stopped for a few seconds. But he didn’t need to know that. The fucked-out tone of voice that Lance thanked him in was probably convincing enough, right? 

“There’s my good boy. Now just let me take care of you,” Shiro purred, using his free hand to pet Lance’s hair as he continued to finger-fuck him until the boy’s smaller cock dribbled and he came without his dick ever being touched. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm kinda off my writing game tonight, but I wrote this all in less than 90 minutes, and I really just wanted to get something out to y'all. I hope my writing is still coherent because I have a cold and my brain is just kinda everywhere tonight.

Lance’s palms were bleeding from how hard he had been digging his nails into his palms to keep himself quiet. He had hollowly thanked Shiro for “letting him feel good.” Afterward, he did as he was told, drying himself off and hesitantly allowing Shiro to put the collar and leash back onto his neck. The boy was still naked as Shiro led him to the kitchen and forced him to kneel on the ground in front of two dog bowls. They were both empty, but Lance could assume what Shiro wanted to have happen. He looked up at his captor with furrowed eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

“Don’t you worry, pet. I’ll get you some food and water. You have to eat and drink from those bowls though, or you’ll get nothing. If you’re good, I may even let you wear some clothes today-” he offered, figuring that an incentive would help Lance be more cooperative. Lance felt his stomach churn at the idea of being treated like a fucking dog. He had every intention to not eat, but his stomach was rumbling and his lips were chapped from dehydration. And then the promise of getting clothes if he ate was mentioned and he immediately perked up. He desperately wanted to be covered up. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Master,” he said quietly, hanging his head and waiting for the promised food and water. Shiro hummed to himself as he walked around the kitchen and made breakfast. He had just left Lance kneeling down on the floor, with his leash not connected to anything, just expecting that he’d be a good little pet. But as Shiro moved around the kitchen with ease, treacherous thoughts began to flit through Lance’s mind. He could see the front door from where he was. He could also see the kitchen knives on the counter near Shiro. Maybe he could grab a knife, stab Shiro somewhere non-fatally, and run. Maybe he could kill him. But maybe it would be better to just run. Lance could tell that Shiro was on the verge of finishing up with the cooking, and he didn’t know when his next chance to get away would be. 

After saying a quick prayer to himself with his eyes squeezed shut, Lance opened his eyes and looked up at Shiro, slowly shifting his own body to position himself so that he could run. Shiro had opened the fridge and leaned into it to put something away, and that was it. Lance lunged off the floor and started to run to the front door. 

Unfortunately for Lance, running was hard and it hurt like hell. His ass was so sore that pain seared through his entire lower body, not to mention that he was dizzy from the lack of food and water he’d had, but he kept trying. He’d managed to reach the door, and he was desperately trying to unlock it to get out, but by the time that he’d managed to open the door just a crack, he choked, feeling himself get yanked backward by an absolutely livid Shiro, who’s hand was holding tight to the black leash . The rage that he could feel from the larger man was so cold and terrifying that he could feel fear spread through his whole body. Calmly, Shiro shut the door and locked it before dragging Lance back to the kitchen and shoving him up against the counter, too close to the hot stove for any semblance of comfort. 

“N-no, no, please, M-master, no, I’m so so sorry, I’ll n-never do it again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-!” Lance sobbed out, using his arms to block his face so that Shiro wouldn’t hit him there. 

Shiro was clearly seething, but he stayed quiet. He stayed still for a moment before he eventually threw a hard punch to Lance’s torso, forcing the boy to double over. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he heavily leaned on the counter to keep himself upright. Lance couldn’t even get out another “sorry” before he felt something cold and sharp slash against his cheek. He yelped and one hand flew up to his cheek, where blood had started trickling down his face. He still couldn’t breathe very well, since he was panicking and sobbing, and his chest still ached where Shiro had hit him. 

“Shut the fuck up-” Shiro growled deeply, dragging the tip of the sharp kitchen knife across Lance’s face and throat. “I don’t want to hear your pathetic little sorries. I don’t want to hear you crying. I don’t want to hear you begging. I want you to keep your damn mouth shut and take your punishment like a good pet should-” he commanded, slicing into Lance’s shoulder. It wasn’t too deep -- just a warning -- but it still made Lance hiss in pain. He nodded in understanding, though, and he squeezed his eyes closed so he could brace himself for what was to come. 

“If you  _ ever _ try that kind of bullshit again, I’ll start cutting off appendages. Nod if you understand me, Lance,” he warned, settling the sharp edge of the blade against one of Lance’s pecs and pushing against it to put strong, painful pressure on his delicate skin. 

Lance nodded a few times, digging his nails into his palms again to keep himself quiet. He was genuinely terrified that Shiro might cut out his tongue if he spoke without permission. 

Shiro continued along, leaving a mass of cuts of different shapes and depths and sizes across Lance’s thin body. Lance couldn’t keep in all of his cries. He sobbed in pain, but he never said a word of protest. Shiro seemed to stop for a few minutes, and Lance dared to open his eyes. He glanced down at himself and cringed at the sight of all the blood that covered him, but before he could even look back up, Shiro’s big, rough hands were on him again. And suddenly, Shiro was rubbing something into Lance’s cuts, that made them burn and sting and Lance couldn’t stop himself from  _ screaming _ in pain. A flash of realization went through his mind as he realized that Shiro was literally rubbing salt into his wounds. Lance wasn’t sure how long that went on for, but when he thought that Shiro was  _ finally _ done punishing him, he felt acidic liquid pouring over his cuts as well. He wasn’t sure if it was vinegar or lemon juice or lime juice or whatever else, but it burned so fucking badly that Lance’s voice went hoarse from screaming. 

When Shiro finally stopped, Lance blacked out momentarily and he slumped to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, curling his legs up close to him as he cried and cried. He couldn’t seem to stop fucking crying. 

“I’m sorry-” he instinctively gasped out in a pained whisper when he felt Shiro’s arms pull him up off the ground. He knew he was told not to speak, but he by the time he realized he needed to be quiet, the words had already left his mouth. Shiro stayed quiet and didn’t acknowledge his words. He just dragged him to another room in the apartment and tied Lance up, with his arms above his head. The boy’s toes could barely brush against the floor if he stretched out and tried to move.

Ignoring his previous cries, Shiro grabbed Lance’s face and forced him to look at him. 

“You are  _ mine, _ Lance. _ . _ This is your home now. You are never getting away from me. And if you try, you’re not going to be happy with the results. So I’d suggest being good for me. You’re going to stay here for the day while I come up with some rules, punishments, and rewards for you. When I come back, I expect a long apology from you. Am I clear?” he asked, in a cold, calm voice. When Lance nodded, Shiro let go of him, seeming satisfied with his work. “I’ll be back later. Be good, pet,” he simply said before turning around and leaving, locking the door from outside the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I got a new job and broke up w my bf, so I'm busy and kinda emotionally weird rn, but I'll make more of an effort to update for y'all! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with your ideas or thoughts on what you want to have happen or what you think might happen!


	7. Chapter 7

Lance hung there limply until the next day, as Shiro promised. His arms and shoulders were sore, he was freezing, blood from the kitchen incident was covering his body. On top of all of that, he’d really  _ really _ had to pee, and at some point his body just let it out. There was now a puddle of piss on the floor underneath him and he knew that was going to anger his captor, but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it except apologize whenever Shiro came back in. In order to escape this hell, all Lance could really do was fall asleep. Unfortunately, that didn’t exactly go well for him when Shiro barged into the room and untied him, allowing him to fall into the mess of urine on the floor. Lance’s heart was racing, his head was pounding, and every part of him was in pain. In addition to all of that, he was so hungry that he felt like he might throw up, and he was so dehydrated that his tongue felt dry. But he knew the drill by now. Instead of trying to stretch his limbs, like he so desperately wanted to, he crawled over to Shiro’s feet and bowed his head low and close to the ground. Without even being prompted to, he began apologizing profusely. 

“I’m sorry, Master. I shouldn’t have tried to run. I shouldn’t have tried to defy you. I deserved the punishments that you gave me. I deserved to be hurt and tied up and left alone. You know what is best for me. During my punishment, I made a mess on the floor. I didn’t mean to, Master, but I’ll clean it up for you -- with my tongue, if you ask that of me -- I promise. I just want to please you. I want to make you happy,” he rambled out hoarsely before leaning down farther and even going so far as to kiss Shiro’s feet. Lance’s throat was raw from all the crying and from the lack of water he’d had for the past few days, but he  _ needed _ to make this right with Shiro. He was already scared for his life and he had no intention to make it worse by angering him. As humiliating as it may be to kiss Shiro’s feet and to offer to lick up his own piss mess, he’d rather go through that than get cut up again. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance’s sudden eagerness. It wasn’t exactly expected, but it was nice to see how easily the pathetic boy had broken. 

“How sweet it is to see you finally cooperating with what I want from you,” he cooed, squatting down to cup Lance’s chin and tilt his head up. “Lick it all up and we’ll see how I feel after that,” he said simply, kissing him on the forehead before he stepped to the side to watch Lance follow through on his groveling. 

Lance clenched his jaw and tried to think about anything he possibly could, except what was happening. His eyes followed Shiro -- almost definitely -- before he looked down back to the ground at the puddle of mess. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned down to start lapping up his own piss. It tasted awful. It was room-temperature by this point, and it was bitter and pungent. The only thing that he was grateful for was the knowledge that it was at least sterile. He wasn’t sure how long he was kneeling there with his tongue to the floor, but he felt like it was an eternity, and the mess didn’t seem to get any smaller; it just seemed to spread. He didn’t realize he was crying silently until Shiro spoke again. 

“That’s enough, pet. You made the effort and that’s what matters to me. Stand up and come to the bathroom with me. I have to clean you up again. I don’t exactly find you appealing with dried blood covering your skin and pee coating your filthy tongue,” he said with a sneer, walking over to Lance and grabbing him by the hair to lead him out the door. Lance winced slightly but he obediently crawled after him, halting whenever Shiro did. 

“If you’ll notice,” Shiro started, directing Lance’s attention to the front door as he walked him through the apartment. “I’ve updated my door locks. You won’t be able to get out without a passcode from me, nor will anyone else be able to get in. Do  _ not _ even think about trying to leave me again,” he instructed simply, not even waiting for an answer before he started pulling him along to the bathroom again, where he promptly shoved the already-abused boy into the tub. Lance may have apologized, but he was still going to be punished as extra insurance that he wouldn’t try any bullshit again. 

Lance had barely opened his mouth to answer his master, but he didn’t get the chance. The next thing he knew, he was pulled to the bathroom, pushed into the tub, and the hottest water possible started streaming out of the showerhead, scalding his skin and burning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm sorry its been so long! I've been sooooo busy lately and tbh I totally forgot I was writing this. I'm sorry this chapter is so short too, but I wrote it all in the space of like, an hour, to try and relax myself enough to be able to sleep. I'll try to the next chapter something better for you lovelies! Hope you enjoy ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhhhh I'm going to try to make longer chapters but who knows, it depends on when/how my depression hits me


End file.
